Pink & Teal
by Jak656
Summary: "What are these feelings? I've never felt something like this before. But...I like it..."
1. They Meet

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm actually having quite a bit of fun with it, which is surprising seeing how i usually hate to write *Shot***

**Anyway, I'd like to thank IdrewAcow for doing some corrections for me. She did a great job.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, but if i did i would use the money to make them real. XD**

**And with that, you may start reading. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Well, that will be all for today Ms. Megurine." said the man who sat in the recording room of the studio.<p>

"Oh, that's it?" the pinkette questioned, not having realized how much time had actually passed. Music had always been her passion and when she was singing everything else seemed to disappear from her mind, even time itself. Luka was sure that there was some magic quality to music that made that possible.

"Yep, we've got everything we need. We will contact you if something comes up and we need you again. But good work today." the man once again spoke over the room's intercom system.

"Oh, well alright then. Thank you for all your hard work as well." Luka said as she took off the headphones and placed them in their holder. She then proceeded to exit the room and turn down the hall that led to, what she liked to call, her 'home at work.' In actuality it was the private room given to her by the company she worked for, CrypTone Inc.

While walking down the hallway she couldn't help humming her newest song which she had just finished recording. It was a catchy song called No Logic, and she had written it herself, as opposed to what were known as 'Corporate Songs' because they were written by CrypTone's hired songwriters. These songs were often written as a publicity stunt based off of what was written on popular fan sites, in magazines, etc. Luka could never feel quite as connected to these songs as she could with the ones she wrote herself, but they were usually still very good songs.

Luka finally reached her office, although it looked more like a small apartment rather than an office space. She had added a bed, a TV., and a few small appliances which made up a very small 'kitchen' area in the corner; mainly for nights in which she would be working late. However this was not one of those nights. She grabbed a few things she would be taking back to her own place with her as well as some papers; a few things she needed to sign for work and some reminders about upcoming events like interviews and whatnot.

The pinkette turned back to leave and start heading for home when she almost ran into her manager who was standing in her doorway.

"Ah! You startled me Nagase-san."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to. Anyway, I've just got a few things to tell you and then I'll let you leave: First, I want to say great work on your new song, one of your best in my opinion" he stated.

"Well thank you!" she replied.

"Second, just reminding you that you have the standard papers to sign but I see that you have them there in your bag."

"Yes."

"And lastly, the higher ups want you to start working on a new song they just wrote. It's a duet."

"Oh really? With who?"

The moment Luka heard the name of her singing partner she felt her heart stop beating for a moment.

It had all started that one day...

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS AGO<strong>

A young girl had just boarded the train. In her hands was a single piece of paper with just a few lines on it.

It said:

_Congratulations!_

_You have been selected as a finalist in the CrypTone Inc. Search for a Star contest._

_You will be among a select group of talented individuals like yourself who will audition in front of a panel of judges and CrypTone's own Luka Megurine who will decide upon a winner. Said winner will record and publish a song here at CrypTone, either written by said winner or from a selection of pre-written songs we have in our collection._

_Final Audition Contest begins on Saturday, February 23rd at 11:00am_

_You are required to write your own song for the finalist audition. This may also be the song you record should you be the winner._

_We look forward to seeing you here at CrypTone Inc.!_

Miku Hatsune had received this letter almost two months ago and today was the big day, there was no way she was going to miss it for the world. She immediately had screamed a scream of joy and then rushed to her parents with the good news. Her parents of course congratulated her as they had encouraged her to actually try out for the contest in the first place. Miku had a little problem with stage fright but her parents had convinced her that it would be good for her to try and get over her fear.

Back on the train, Miku was feeling a carousel of emotions: she was nervous, excited, anxious, scared, happy, and then an exact repeat over and over again. She was trying to calm herself down by listening to the music of her song through her ear buds while mouthing the lyrics. She may have looked strange to other people in the train car, just staring at a piece of paper while silently moving her mouth, but she didn't care. This day was just too important.

Miku loved to sing. She could also play the piano fairly well, but singing was her favorite thing to do. Singing in front of other people, that was a little more difficult to do, however. She was wishing with all her heart that she would be able to get through this final stage of the contest. The preliminaries had been fairly easy. It was conducted at a few different locations around the city, one of which in her high school auditorium. There was a single judge sitting in the seats while all the other contestants waited outside in line for their turn. There seemed to be at least fifty people hoping for a chance at fame. However, only five contestants would be allowed to move on to the final round.

Miku waited in anticipation and anxiety for her turn to come around. If she had to guess she would say she was somewhere around number thirty or so.

For the prelim's, the contestants sang a small sample of an existing song of their own free choice. Miku had chosen Luka Megurine's 'Time Slip'. It was one of her favorites after all. She had sung it as best she could and when it was finally over the judge thanked her and told her she would receive a letter in the mail saying if she qualified or not. She left the auditorium, heart beating rapidly, and never feeling more exhilarated in her life.

This was the result of that day. Here she sat, on a train, heading to what she considered to be the biggest day of her life. And as she continued to read and re-read the letter in her head she stopped and stared at two words, well a name really. _Luka Megurine_. Miku knew who she was. In fact, she was almost positive there was not a person in all of Japan who did not know who she was. Luka Megurine was currently the biggest music sensation. She had many songs that topped the charts, had a wonderful voice, held concerts that sold out within hours, and on top of all that, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Yes, Miku thought that the pinkette was gorgeous, but she rationalized it as just thinking from an objective point of view. There was nothing wrong with that, right?. It was then that the train began slowing down before coming to a complete stop, doors opening at her destination. Miku looked at the time on her cellphone, 10:27am. "Plenty of time." she said to herself, and began walking in the direction of one of the biggest buildings in the city, CrypTone Incorporated.

* * *

><p>10:15am<p>

Luka was helping prepare for the days contest which was planned to begin in about one hour guessing the time since she last looked at a clock. The actual workers who were setting up appreciated the pinkette's help but repeatedly told her that they could handle it. This was just Luka's personality though. She didn't feel like she was better than everyone else, so she had offered to help. Luka understood what the workers were saying though and so she proceeded to look for her manager.

When she found him, he was busy talking with the judges for the contest. He seemed to notice her approaching and quickly waved her over.

"Ah, perfect timing. I was just about to send for you. We are going over the rules and how this whole thing is going to work" he began saying. "Alright, there will be twenty contestants, each singing their very own song. Make notes on each and then at the very end we will get together and choose one winner."

In total there was going to be thirteen judges: Luka, her manager, and various other higher-ups who worked at the company.

Luka decided to go and take a look at the actual room where the contestants would sing. It was a very simple set up. There were a few speakers, a microphone, and two long tables with chairs with one behind the other and raised up slightly so the judges in the back could see over the ones in the front.

She looked at the clock in the room and it said 10:32.

"Gonna start soon I guess" Luka said to herself, and began to leave the room in order to prepare herself.

* * *

><p>10:40am<p>

Miku was in the plaza in front of the large building, and large did not seem to be a good word to describe what she was seeing. This building was 'Massive.' At first she was hoping she wouldn't somehow get lost in the huge skyscraper, but when she noticed signs pointing her in the right direction, off she went.

Miku followed the signs through many twists and turns. The people busy at work must've known that she was here for the contest seeing the way she was absent-mindedly following the arrows leading to the contest room.

After what seemed like forever, the tealette finally reached a set of double-doors with a sign that had the 'Search for a Star' logo; a star with a microphone, on a stage, with a spotlight on it. Miku found it to be quite cute and smiled upon seeing it again. She pushed open the door and found she was not the first person to arrive but also not last, which was what she had hoped for. There were about eight or nine people already in the room either sitting and preparing for the audition or chatting with other contestants.

Miku decided to sit and try to calm herself a little. She looked at the large digital clock hanging on the wall. 10:46

As time went by, more and more people came into the room; some young, some older, until at last Miku had counted twenty including herself. The time was now 10:55. With five minutes left until the planned starting time, the door leading to the audition room opened and a woman with lovely pink hair stepped out.

Several gasps and muffled squeals could be heard as none other than Luka Megurine stepped out to greet the contestants. Miku was absolutely silent. She now knew that seeing the pinkette in magazines or on TV could not do her justice. In Miku's eyes, Luka was stunning. She seemed perfect in every way; flawless pale skin, flowing pink hair, beautiful blue eyes, and all the curves that every woman secretly wishes for. The teal haired girl noticed that by looking at her, her own heart had begun racing, and she felt a little flushed.

Luka began speaking "Well, hello everyone, and congratulations on making it to the finals in our Search for a Star!"

The contestants began to clap lightly for each other.

"So, here's how it's going to work. You will each be brought in one at a time at random, you will introduce yourself and then you will sing your song. When you are finished you will exit into a different room where you will wait until everyone has gone. After the last singer the other judges and I will decide on a winner and then announce it to you all. Sound good?"

A collective "Yes" was sounded.

"OK. Then please wait to be called and good luck to all of you."

As Luka turned to re-enter the audition room something briefly caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. If she had to describe what it was, she would say something light green, or perhaps teal...

* * *

><p>Miku sat in the waiting room as the number of occupants slowly began to decrease, each getting called into the audition room at random. The wait was agonizing. Miku half-wanted to get it over with already, and the other half was telling her to just leave out of pure nervousness. But she would never be able to live with herself if she were to leave now.<p>

Luka sat in her seat as singer after singer was called in, performed, and then left. She would take notes about each one, trying to find at least one pro and one con in each contestant. There were a few that stood out to her but there hadn't been anybody 'special.' This continued as the next singer was called in for their chance.

The number of 'waiters', as Miku now called them, continued to diminish. There were only about six people left. She tried every method she could think of to try to relax and get through this smoothly. However, her mind kept bringing up the image of Luka, and every time, this image seemed to put Miku on edge, but she could not figure out why this was happening to her.

There had been nineteen so far. That meant there was only one left. Luka was looking over her papers of notes she had taken so far and noticed a couple of similarities in good and bad things. She mentally marked these people as not having something unique. After all, there could only be one winner.

Miku was last. She had watched nineteen others walk through that door and not see them again. She suddenly felt very lonely. She then heard her name called over the intercom, and it was now her turn. That sudden loneliness she just felt was very quickly replaced with anxiety. And it was this moment, that she decided was the most nerve-wracking in her life...

* * *

><p>The last person was finally called and the first thing Luka noticed when she walked in was that this girl was quite cute looking and had very long teal hair. The second thing she noticed was that her heart had sped up slightly. The tealette moved to the middle of the room in front of the judges tables, where a microphone stood.<p>

"..." Miku was silent.

"...You're Miku Hatsune, correct?" Luka asked her.

"...Yes, that's right."

Miku was so nervous she wondered how she was going to be able to get through this without fainting. She started reliving the progress she had made so far.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments in which the young singer had seemed to be lost in thought. Luka realized what was happening; she stood up and made her way past the mumbling judges over to the trembling girl.

Miku was suddenly brought out of her mind by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Luka Megurine, very close.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous. I have a feeling that you love to sing."

"I do love to sing." Miku replied weakly, amazed she was actually talking to the Idol.

"So do I, it's my favorite thing in the world."

Miku was now looking directly at Luka's face and into her deep blue eyes. And her heart was beating even faster than before.

"Let me tell you a secret." the pinkette started again and pulled Miku close so that only she could hear. "I used to be nervous like this too."

The tealette was shocked to hear this revelation, "Really?" she said, perhaps a little too loud.

Luka stifled a small giggle at her sudden outburst, "Yes I did."

"How did you get over it? Miku asked, back at a normal volume.

"Well, I realized that my love for singing could overpower my nervous feelings if that's all I focused on; the fact that I love to sing."

It was so simple, Miku thought, just sing because I love to sing.

Miku's nervousness seemed to almost melt away, which was noticed by Luka.

"So why don't you grab that microphone, and show me how much you love to sing. OK?"

"OK." the tealette replied with some more eagerness in her voice.

"Alright then." and Luka made her way back to her seat.

Luka's manager was now the one to speak. "Well, now that your little pep-talk is over with, let's get started." he sounded almost annoyed at what Luka had done.

Miku was about to drift back into the nervous hole she had just been saved from when she glanced at the pinkette, who gave her a very reassuring smile, and Miku instantly felt much better.

"What is the name of the song you will be performing for us?"

"It's called, From Y to Y."

"OK then, whenever you're ready."

She was as ready as she was ever going to be. 'I love to sing.'

Music started to come out of the small speakers. It was a simple piano melody that Luka found to be quite pleasing. She looked at Miku simply swaying in time with the sound. She still held onto a bit of shyness, but Luka found that to be oddly cute in a way. A few moments later, Miku began singing the lyrics of the song...and it was beautiful. Luka was stunned, that such a lovely sound could be produced from someone so young and inexperienced. She found herself getting lost in the music and before she knew it, the song was over.

"Thank you very much, Miss Hatsune, you may go wait with the others for our decision."

"Thank you all." Miku said while bowing to the judges. When she stood back upright she looked at Luka who had an almost emotionless, lost expression on her face. Upon seeing this Miku felt her heart sink into her stomach. And so she left.

* * *

><p>The judges were busy discussing who they each thought deserved to win. Several names were bounced around, one of the most popular names being a Gakupo Kamui.<p>

Luka remembered him. He seemed pompous and egotistical; like he felt he deserved to win. But for Luka, there was only one clear choice...

"What about Miku Hatsune?" she finally asked, bringing her into the discussion along with Miku's name, which had not been mentioned yet.

"Yes, what about her?" one of the other judges responded.

"What do we think of how she did?" asked Luka.

"Well she does have a very nice voice."

"Indeed she does, and the song seemed to suit her quite nicely."

"But what about that problem she had before she started singing. That could be a problem in the future"

Luka spoke up again, "OK look, I was no different back when I started. You know that Nagase-san" he confirmed with a nod of his head. "And the song she wrote, even though very simple; she was able to take it and make it truly something special. It's not a performance I will be forgetting for some time." She stated quite proudly.

"I'll agree with you on that point Luka." Nagase said. Some of the other judges also seemed to agree as they looked at one another and nodded.

"OK. So, shall we vote then?"

* * *

><p>Miku sat in a chair hugging her legs. That look that Luka had on her face at the end of her song did no look like a happy one, she thought. The tealette sat there listening to the other contestants. There was a guy with long purple hair talking to another boy with short blue hair. He was saying something about how he thought he was going to win and that Luka was checking him out. Miku felt a small pain in her heart upon hearing that last part. Was she, jealous? Why would she be jealous? She had no reason to be, yet she was.<p>

Ten minutes later, a man came out. This is it, Miku thought. There was no way she was going to win. Luka probably had a lot of say in the matter and based on the lack of expression on her face when she was done singing, it did not look good for her.

"We would like to thank you all for coming today, however, as you know, there can only be one winner." The room was absolutely silent as they all waited for an answer. "That being said we would like to talk to," Miku shut her eyes' "Gakupo Kamui."

"YES! I knew it!" the man with long purple hair, who was obviously Gakupo, shouted.

"As well as Miku Hatsune." the nameless man added ... The room became quiet again.

Alone in the corner, Miku was on the verge of tears after hearing she had lost, and then she heard what sounded like her name, but she figured it was her mind playing tricks on her so she did nothing.

"Miku Hatsune?" the man asked again. OK this time she was sure she heard her name. She looked up, wiping the few tears that had escaped her eyes, and then stood.

"Ah, there you are. If you'll come with me please." he motioned for her to follow him. All eyes in the room were on her; some noticing her for the first time that day. Miku walked over to the man still not believing what was happening.

Miku and Gakupo were led to the middle of the room and faced the judges table.

The same man started speaking, "So, it came down to be very close between the two of you," Miku was shocked. She, as if by instinct, looked at Luka to see if she was hearing this man correctly. But all Luka did was look back at her with the same smile she had since she and 'Mr. Purple' had re-entered the room. "But we have decided that the winner of the CrypTone Search for a Star contest will be..." for the second time, within five minutes, Miku shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Miku Hatsune!"

She heard her name...She heard her name right? She opened her eyes to see all the judges clapping. She was overwhelmed, the outcome still not fully registering in her brain. She then felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Her eyes looked up to see Luka's face with the biggest smile she had seen on her face yet.

"Congratulations, you did it!" the pinkette said to the newly announced contest winner.

Suddenly Miku wrapped her arms around Luka in big hug, and while she was caught off guard, Luka decided that she could easily get used to hugs from this cute girl. When she was released, Luka looked down at the teal haired girl and noticed a very visible blush on her cheeks.

"...Sorry, about that." Miku said weakly, obviously referring to the embrace.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Luka felt her own heart beating rapidly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Miku asked Luka.

"Of course, anything."

The tealette, suddenly with even more questions asked the one that first occurred to her. "Why me?"

Luka figured that would be her first question after seeing her reaction to winning.

"Well for one thing, you have a beautiful voice." Miku blushed again at the comment

"Really? You don't think it's too high pitched?" She had always been slightly self-conscious of her higher than normal voice.

"Not at all, I think it's perfect for you." The tealette's red cheeks became even redder.

"Also, that song you sang was absolutely wonderful!" said the pink haired girl while clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, trying to relive the moment.

"Was it really that good?"

"I was speechless, it was so good!" Oh, so that's what that look on her face was.

"Well, thank you." If it was possible, Miku's cheeks became even redder.

"You know, I definitely think that you should record that song."

"Speaking of recording songs..." Luka's manager had now entered the conversation.

"Ah, Miku, this is my manager, Takashi Nagase." He and Miku shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you" Miku said politely.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Now, we will go over the finer details later but for now, here's what you need to know. You will record a song here in one of our studios; we will then market your song as a single. Then we'll see what happens and go from there." He then handed Miku a decently sized stack of papers. "Take these home and go over them with your parents. Oh, and we will need a way to get a hold of you." Miku handed the man her cell phone number. "OK, I'll call you in a few days" and with that he left.

"Wow, this is moving pretty fast now." Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's how it usually is around here." Luka chuckled a bit.

"Luka, You have some more work to do. Please come with me." Luka felt a little sad that she had to leave the younger girl all of a sudden for more work, but again 'thats how it usually is around here.'

"Well I guess I'd better get home and tell my parents the good news...and get started on all this paperwork. What is this stuff by the way?"

"Mostly legal stuff about you working temporarily and stuff like that." Luka then leaned down and whispered into Miku's ear, "It's soooo boring." this earned a small laugh from the teal haired girl, and an accomplished smile on the pink one's face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, hopefully I won't be too busy."

"Bye, then."

"Bye..." Luka felt a little sad to see her leave, but she still had more work to do. There was an interview where she would be discussing the contest and its winner. She sighed but then perked up a bit as she got an idea.

Miku got home as quickly as possible and shared the news with her parents, who praised her with lots of hugs, especially from her mom. She dropped the stack of paperwork on the nearest table remembering Luka's description of said paperwork and not wanting to spoil her mood right now. She then started chatting with her parents about how she won the contest and what was going to happen in the next couple of days.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime now and Miku lay in her bed. Finding sleep however, was proving difficult to the tealette. So she just laid there going over the day's events in her mind over and over again. She was then interrupted by her phone making its customary sound that told her she had a new text message. She picked up the phone and saw that it was from an unknown number. She decided to read the message anyway, it said:<p>

_Hey Miku,_

_I got your number from my manager (secretly) :). I just wanted to say congratulations again, and that I hope we get to see each other more over the next few weeks. Maybe next time I'll take you out to celebrate if you want. _^_^

_Luka_

Upon seeing the name of the sender of the text Miku felt her heart start beating rapidly and she felt a little hot. But she decided it was a good feeling. She then started her reply:

_I'd like that very much._

_Miku_

After reading the reply the other girl had sent her, Luka collapsed on her bed in happiness. What is happening to me?


	2. They Work

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you all. i never meant for it to take two months. but there was the end of school, then the holidays, and then i got sick for about two weeks. But i powered through a few days and was eventually able to get this out**

**Once again i want to thank IdrewAcow for all of her help with this chapter. Seriously without you it would have taken even longer (Now hurry up and get your story out!) just kidding. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid, Or any of the other brand names that may be mentioned**

* * *

><p>The next day was business as usual for high school student Miku Hatsune. Aside from the fact that she was now very popular since she was mentioned yesterday on the news as CrypTone's contest winner. All throughout the day she was given many compliments, and asked a variety of questions, most of them about Luka but there were a few people who actually asked her about her own experience. One of these people was her best friend Rin, who now sat across from her at their usual lunch table outside in the courtyard at school.<p>

"That's so awesome that you won Miku-chan!" she exclaimed excitedly. "What was it like there?"

"That place is massive! And there are people everywhere that seem to be working extremely hard" the teal haired girl replied with a smile.

"So what was Luka like? Did you talk to her?" Miku blushed at this question.

"...She's really nice and yeah we talked a little bit..." She trailed off at the end.

Just then they were joined by Rin's twin brother Len and his girlfriend, Gumi.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Len said as he took his seat at the table next to Rin.

"Nothing much, just that Miku-chan has a crush on Luka" Rin said as if it was totally natural.

"WHAT?" Suddenly Miku jumped up, drawing several looks from the tables around her. Her cheeks were tomato red, and eyes as wide as dinner plates. "How…wh-when did...I never said that!"

"Kyaa! That's so cute Miku-chan" Gumi leaned over and wrapped her arms around the tealette.

"I don't have a crush on Luka!" Miku stated firmly but she wasn't even fooling herself.

"It's so obvious Miku-chan" Rin said, feeling quite accomplished at Miku's expense.

"Yeah, well...so does Len-kun!" Miku said trying to get the attention off of her.

"Huh?" Len said nervously, not expecting to be dragged into this conversation. He then looked at Gumi who was not wearing the friendliest expression on her face.

"You said that you got over that little crush..." she said darkly.

"Yeah, well..."_Whack!_ That was all he got out before being hit over the head with the nearest object Gumi could get her hands on, which just happened to be a leek Miku had brought for lunch. The leek snapped in half when it collided with Len's head. Tears started to form in the eyes of a certain teal haired girl.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Miku. I didn't mean to use that" Gumi started apologizing. The only response she got was more tears and some sniffles.

"Just wait here Miku-chan, I'll go and get you another leek from the cafeteria" Rin offered as she ran off.

"This is your fault Len" Gumi said. She knew it wasn't really but still, he didn't have to have a crush on the idol.

"Aw, come on Gumi," The boy said while rubbing the top of his head, "you know I only love you" The green haired girl blushed a little at this.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too" and then she leaned across the table for a kiss.

Len proceeded to close the distance and leaned as well. Just inches apart and..._Whack-Whack!_

Miku who had finally been brought out of her misery by the sight of Rin returning with not one, but two delicious looking leeks watched as she approached only to see the two 'lovebirds' at the table inching closer together. That was when Rin decided to teach them a lesson. She gave a good hard whack to each of their heads one leek each, breaking both in the process. "I thought I told you not to do that when I was around!"

The tears started pouring out of Miku's eyes even faster than before at this tragedy of three dead leeks. Could the day possibly get any worse?

Miki and Neru join the group after finishing talking with their teacher.

"Oh no! Miku, why are you crying?" Miki asked sliding into the seat next to her to console her weeping friend.

Rin answered for the crying girl, "She's upset because I smashed two leeks on Gumi-san and Len because they were about to kiss after making up from a fit that started when Gumi-san hit Len on the head with another leek because Miku said that he had a crush on Luka same as her" She said in one long sentence.

The two newcomers just looked at Rin, trying to process the information. After a few moments they caught up in their heads.

"Kyaa! You have a crush on Luka, Miku-san" Miki said excitedly, forgetting for a moment that she was consoling the girl, who now was blushing again while continuing to cry.

"Here" Miku looked up at Neru's voice to see possibly the best thing ever at the moment. Held out in the blonde girls hand was her own leek but being offered to the poor Miku. Neru knew that they were the tealette's favorite and had no problem giving it to her. Miku graciously accepted the scrumptious vegetable bringing it her chest and protecting as if it was her child. _Just try and take this one_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed with Miku basically living her life as always. Going to school, getting together with friends and other things a normal teenage girl would do. Then one day, she received a call from a private number. Suspecting who it might be, the teal girl answered it.<p>

"Hello"

"Yes, hello, I'm looking for Miku Hatsune please"

"This is she"

"Ah, Miss Hatsune, this is Takashi Nagase, Luka's Manager"

"Oh yes, I remember"

"Right, well I'll make this as brief as I can. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

After thinking for a moment Miku replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am"

"Excellent, we would like you to come into the office tomorrow morning and get everything ready for your recording session. How does eleven sound?"

"Sounds great! May I bring my parents along?"

"Yes, that will be fine. I'm sure they'll have some questions to ask"

"Ok, then we will see you tomorrow"

"Very good Miss Hatsune. Oh, and make sure you bring those papers with you"

"I'll do that"

"Goodbye, Miss Hatsune"

"Goodb-" The line was disconnected before she could finish.

_He must be busy_ is what she thought. But, she didn't dwell on it long for she was too excited about the next day. And as she was walking downstairs to grab a snack from her kitchen, she noticed a slightly dusty stack of papers sitting on a table. Curious she went over and realization hit her like a bus.

"WE STILL HAVEN'T LOOKED AT THESE YET!"

Her mother, who was working in the home office, came over to her wondering what all the yelling was about.

Miku, turning to face her mom, "These need to be ready to go by tomorrow morning!"

"By tomorrow? There's almost thirty pages there"

"I know! But I just got a call from Nagase-san at CrypTone and I'm going in at eleven tomorrow to get everything ready for when I start recording. Oh, and he said I could bring you and dad"

"Well I just talked to your father on the phone, he's busy with business and won't be back until Tuesday, but I'll still go with you if you want. As for that paperwork there, I guess we better get started"

And so the long task of reading and signing documents began…

* * *

><p>The two Hatsune's sat together on the 10:15 train into the city.<p>

"So, are you excited about all this?" Her mother asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Excited and a little nervous I guess…" Miku replied.

"Well that's probably normal, you'll get over it"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder if we'll get to see Luka Megurine there" At the mention of the pinkette, Miku's cheeks began to show a slight shade of pink themselves. "What's that one song she sings that I really like?"

"Luka Luka Night Fever?"

"Yeah that's the one! I always feel like dancing whenever I hear it"

"That's kinda the point of the song mom"

"Oh, well I suppose you're right about that" she said with a light chuckle.

Inside Miku's head she was secretly wishing to see Luka herself...

The mother and daughter pair got off the train at their stop a little later than expected but still had enough time to make it on time to CrypTone's huge building. Waiting in the lobby for them was Mr. Nagase, who greeted them with a wave.

"Hello, Nagase-san"

"Good morning Miss Hatsune. I see you've brought your mother with you. Hello I'm Takisha Nagase; I'll be taking care of your daughter while she's here with us" He said while extending a hand towards Miku's mom.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Nagase-san. I'm Yukari Hatsune" she replied with a smile on her face.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Well shall we get started. I thought I might take you on a quick tour of all the facilities you will be using Miss Hatsune"

"That sounds good to me" The young singer replied, quite eagerly.

"…and this is the recording studio where you will actually record your song. Unfortunately we can't go in because it's currently in use" He then gestured to the red light above the door. "While we're on the subject, may I ask what song is it that you plan to record?"

"Oh, well I figured I would do the song I sung during the competition, From Y to Y" The tealette had a few other choices that were more upbeat but she remembered what a certain pink haired person had said.

"Aw, I love that one sweetheart. I think that that is an excellent choice" Yukari said while stroking her daughter's head.

"I also believe that is a fine choice, Miss Hatsune." Miku smiled at this. "Well, that's pretty much it. Now if you'll follow me to my office we can check all the papers and set a date for you to start recording"

"Well, all your paperwork is in order, so all that's left is to set up a recording date. Depending on a number of factors it could take anywhere from a few hours to all day, so when are you free Miss Hatsune?"

"We're not doing anything next weekend right Mom? Miku asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Not that I can think of dear" She replied after a quick moment in thought.

"Then how about Saturday Nagase-san?"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have any further questions or concerns?"

"No, I think you've covered it all. Please take good care of my daughter while she is here Nagase-san"

"I assure you she will be treated as one of our own Mrs. Hatsune"

They all said their goodbyes and the two Hatsune's began to make their way back to the train station while Mr. Nagase reassumed his role as Luka Megurine's Manager and began to seek her out. He found her in her own 'office' most likely working on a new song.

"Good afternoon Nagase-san" She greeted while finishing a sentence on a piece of paper.

"Afternoon Luka, I have a task for you this Saturday"

"Yes, what is it?" she continued to look down at the paper in front of her scribbling down lines.

"I want you to help coach Miku Hatsune when she comes in to record" At the mention of the tealette's name, Luka immediately looked up at the man standing before her.

"You mean like help her get used to all the equipment and stuff?"

"Yes, exactly. I remember how you helped her during the contest and figured it might make things go a little more smoothly"

Inside Luka's mind she was screaming at how great this was going to be. Her manager was actually telling her to spend time with the teal girl. _Wait, why am I so excited anyway_...and then something else invaded her thoughts.

"Wait...was she here today to set all this up?" She asked

"Of course. I showed her and her mother around, we set up a date and then they left just now...Why?"

Bu before he had even finished his sentence, Luka was already on the move. She dashed as quickly as she could through the halls, making her way outside just in time to see two teal-haired persons getting on a train.

"Dang...! I really wanted to see her...even if it was just to say, 'Hi'".

On The Train

"Well I gotta say that even I am a little excited" Miku's mother said with a bright smile. "You've got yourself quite the opportunity here sweetheart"

"I know! It does seem pretty great" Miku replied

"It's a shame we didn't get to meet Luka though"

Miku felt the same way. She had wanted to run into the pinkette as well, even just to say, 'Hi'. She was deep in thought, gazing out the window at the passing scenery when she heard a faint sound coming from her left. She looked over to see her mother, with a pair of ear buds in, doing what seemed to be like dancing in her seat. She couldn't quite make out the song for it was not loud enough, so she looked at the screen of the mp3 player that was resting in the space between them; _Now Playing: Luka Luka Night Fever._

"Really Mom?" Miku asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"What? It's very catchy, and I like it" She replied with a large smile then playfully stuck out her tongue at her daughter.

Miku chuckled a bit and then turned back towards the window. _I wonder if all moms are this weird..._

* * *

><p>The week passed by quite quickly for Miku and soon enough it was Saturday; the day she had worked so hard for. She walked into the CrypTone building and immediately realized she had no idea what to do or where to go. The she heard her name being called and turned to look at the source of the call. Standing there was none other than Luka herself. Seeing her brought back the feeling that Miku had when they first met.<p>

"Good morning Hatsune-san are you ready to get started?" The pink haired girl asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh, Yeah. I suppose I am" Miku replied with a blush slowly growing on her cheeks.

"Great, then let's get going"

Luka gestured for Miku to follow her and the teal girl did just that. They began walking in the direction of the recording studio with the pinkette giving a basic rundown of what the day looked like.

"Um, Megurine-san..?"

"Oh you don't have to call me that Hatsune-san. Just call me Luka"

"O-Ok...L-Lu-Luka" she stammered. The blush that had been growing on the tealette's face kicked into high-gear. "In that…case you can...just call me Mi-Miku…"

"Ok Miku" She said with a smile. However, saying the teal girls name had the same effect on Luka; her blush had darkened ever so slightly.

Having this kind of closeness with the pink haired girl actually made Miku quite happy and it was clearly shown on her face.

"So, did you have a question for me Miku?"

"Ah! Oh yes. Um, why are you the one who is taking me...? Not that I mind, cause I don't!" She quickly added that second part while waving her hands in front of her. This received a slight giggle from the pinkette.

"Well I'll be working with you all day while you record to sort of make things go smoother. Recording can be tricky and difficult at times." Miku's face lit up at getting to spend the whole day with her. Not wanting to appear too eager, she then tried to hide this sudden burst of excitement.

"But aren't you really busy?"

"Nope, all that I have to do today is work with you. Why, you don't want me around?"

She acted as if she was upset.

"No, not at all! That's not what I meant!"

"Relax Miku, I was only kidding" The pinkette placed her hand on the other's shoulder and smiled in reassurance.

"Oh, I-I knew that…" If it was possible Miku blushed even more.

Truth be told, Luka was actually quite pleased she got this kind of reaction from the teal girl. She didn't really know why, but she was. Looking at her watch she realized they were a bit late so she and Miku resumed heading towards their destination; Recording Room E.

The two of them walked in and were greeted by Mr. Nagase, and a few audio technicians who were sitting in front of one of the biggest electronic devices Miku had ever seen. Luka told her that it was the soundboard they would use to adjust how she sounded during the recording. Miku was fascinated by everything in the room. Sure, she had a small microphone plugged into the computer in her room for her own recording, but that was nothing compared to what she was seeing in front of her. Speakers, computers, and what seemed to be a million buttons and knobs. Miku was feeling a little intimidated at how professional it all was. Then she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"This is the control room, where you are going to be is in there" She pointed at the room behind a pane of glass just above the soundboard. The tealette took a gaze into the room Luka had pointed out. It was about the same size as the one she was currently in, but simpler. There was a chair, a pair of headphones, and a microphone. It also appeared to be an anechoic chamber. _Most likely to improve the sound quality,_ Miku thought to herself.

One of the techs broke the silence; "We're ready to go whenever you are Hatsune-san" Miku nodded in return.

"Well, I guess you won't need me here anymore. Miss Luka, I'll be in my office in the event you should need me"

"Very well, Nagase-san" Luka replied to her manger as he was leaving. "Ok Miku, so are you ready?"

"I guess so…" the tealette responded nervously.

"Ah, you'll be fine, it's easy. All you have to do is go in there and sing, just like you did at the finals. OK?"

"That's it huh? That does sound easy" she said with a small hopeful smile on her face.

"Exactly. Alright, now let's get this show on the road!"

Miku nodded in agreement and proceeded to enter the recording room the door closed behind her and the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. It was dead silent. Back in the control room, even when no one was talking, there was the low hum of the computers running and the occasional beep from a display. But not in here. The teal girl looked back at Luka through the window that connected the two rooms; she was busy discussing something with the technicians, but Miku couldn't tell what they were saying. She made her way over to the lone chair and put the headphones on having been told that it was the only way they would be able to communicate with her.

"Check. Check. How's the volume Hatsune-san?"

After wincing at the shock for a moment, "Could you actually lower it a bit please?"

"Sure...How's that?"

"Perfect"

"Ok then, how about we try one to get things started alright?"

"Ok…" Miku was nervous, but a glance at the pinkette sitting on the opposite side of the glass with a smile on her face seemed to relax the teal girl. _Why does she make me feel like this…?_

Several Hours Later

Miku was starting to feel exhausted. She felt like she had sung the song a hundred times. _Who knew it took this much effort to record just ONE song._

"We're definitely getting closer Hatsune-san. You just have to keep working out as many tweaks as you can so the final product is as perfect as it can be" At least the audio techs have been very patient with me, being a rookie and all. "How about we take a quick break and let you rest a moment, sound good?"

"Yes please" she responded, relieved to have a break on her vocal chords. She took off the headphones, placed them on the chair and headed for the door. Upon opening it she was met with Luka's shining face. It did something to Miku on the inside but she was too tired to deal with it.

"You are doing very well for your first time Miku. I'm quite impressed"

"Really? I should be the one who's impressed. You do this all the time!"

"You get used to it eventually" She said after laughing. "Here I got this for you" She then held out a can of iced tea with honey in it. "I always drink these when I'm recording; it feels great on your throat"

"Ah, thank you" Miku took the drink that had been offered to her, opened it, and began to sip; instantly feeling the relieving effect of the honey. "Wow, you're right, it does feel good"

"Told you" Luka said with an accomplished look on her face. She then looked at the time and began to think. After a short moment she seemed to have a determined look on her face. "Ok, how about this… after you are all done today, I take you out to celebrate. Just the two of us. I did say I would, didn't I"

Miku almost spat out her tea as she heard this. Whether it was from shock, excitement, or a mix of both. _A DATE! This sounds like a date! Is it a date? No it can't be a date, can it?_ Miku's mind was screaming at her.

Luka, oblivious to mini-freak out Miku was having, continued pondering the details, "Let's see, we could go to my favorite café, 'Fourchette Dorée,' they have all kinds of sweets there. Whadya say? My 'treat'" she added a playful tone to the last word indicating that the pun was completely intended.

The more Miku thought about it the more it sounded like a date. But no, it wasn't a date. Luka was just taking them out to celebrate like she said before, that's all. Just a celebration. _It still feels like a date…_ Then Miku realized she had not yet responded to the pinkette's question. She looked up at the patiently waiting pink girl's face and found herself unable to speak. So all she could do was shyly nod.

"Great! Although looking at the time right now, by the time we finish up here it might not be open…"

When Miku heard that time might not permit what the pinkette was planning with her, her objective was doubtlessly set in stone; _I Must Finish Soon_. The teal girl didn't quite understand why she had this renewed determination but without saying another word she got up from the bench she had been sharing with Luka and headed back into the recording studio.

"Miku?"

"He said we were close right? Then let's finish it" Her resolution surprised even herself, let alone Luka.

"Al-Alright"

"So is there something that I'm doing wrong while I'm signing Luka?"

"Well, not 'wrong' per-say, the only thing I can think of is that sometimes adding a bit more emotion into the song helps produce a better result"

"More emotion huh...ok I'll try it"

Miku walked back into the Audio room, the door sealing shut behind her. While she was putting the headphones back on she was trying to figure out how to add more emotion into the song. Then she had a flashback to the day of the contest finals. Luka had also given her advice back then; it even helped her win and get to where she was now. The Pop Idol had even said how much she loved her voice. Then the text message later that night, it made her feel so warm, she couldn't explain it but it was very enjoyable; Luka wanted to spend more time with her. _Luka…_

Miku now knew how she was going to add more emotion to the song, and not a moment later, one of the techs came on and asked if she was ready.

"Yes"

The music began to play...and then she sang.

* * *

><p>" Mata ne… "<p>

As the music began to come to a close Miku stood there with her eyes closed, swaying gently in time with the rhythm. And then when the final note was played a smile crept onto her face, and she opened her eyes; a sense of satisfaction washing over her.

The first thing Miku noticed was the smile on Luka's face. It was very reassuring. The pinkette then had a short conversation with the audio techs and then motioned for her to come into the control room. She obliged and was met with very happy looking faces on everyone.

"Excellent job Miku! That sounded great!" Luka was the first to say anything.

"Yeah?"

"Seriously. Come listen" A pair of headphones was held out to her by one of the technicians. Luka was also putting on a similar pair of earphones. The sounds that had just been recorded were played back for the two girls. Luka had been hearing this song all day, but was happy to hear it over and over; it was starting to become her favorite song.

"Was that really me?" Miku asked the other standing around her.

"Of course it was you silly. Who else could it be?" Luka replied with a laugh.

"It sounds really good"

"It sounds fantastic. I think we'll be able to use that one. Right?" the question was directed at the technicians.

"Yes, Megurine-san. We can make good use of that last recording"

"Well you did it Miku! You successfully made it through a full day of recording" She made it sound like it was the accomplishment of the year, which Miku thought was not far off from the truth.

"That's it huh? Not so tough" The whole group got a good chuckle out of the tealette's comment. "So what's left to do?"

"We will do a bit of cleanup on the recording, and then send it off to the marketing department who will take it from there"

"OK, so I'm all done then?"

"Yep, make sure you take a good rest, you deserved it"

"I will thank you"

"So then Miku," Luka recaptured her attention "now that you're done, if we hurry we can still make it to the café before it closes"

"Yeah...wait what?" All of a sudden Miku felt the familiar sense of anxiety completely wash over her, and it showed. Her cheeks immediately took on a reddish complexion.

"You wanna go right? We don't have to...I totally understand if you're too exhausted from today...but-"

"NO...I, I wanna go" Miku bore down and tried with all her might to show a more determined spirit. "It, it sounds like fun"

"Oh Yay!" Luka smiled and clapped her hands together. In response Miku also had a smile work its way onto her lips. "OK boys, Thanks for all your work today"

"Oh yes, Thank you very much!" She said with a bow; Miku had almost forgotten.

After exchanging a few more words with each other they all said their goodbye's and the two girls left the recording room together; Miku not really knowing her way around, just followed the pinkette. Almost no words were said between the two of them. But Luka had a reason...She was nervous. The situation was now beginning to dawn on her. She had asked a very cute girl out to public place; a café nonetheless that happened to have a rather...romantic atmosphere. It sounded an awful lot like a date to her. But it wasn't really a date. _Right?_

The two girls eventually found themselves in the staff parking lot. It wasn't that late but the sun was low enough that it caused the sky to have a familiar pinkish color. There were still quite a few cars in the parking lot and Luka was leading them over towards the end of the lot.

"My car's just over here"

"Okay"

They walked just a short distance and Luka's car came into view from behind another employee's vehicle. Miku was surprised at what she saw. She figured the Idol would have a nice looking car...but this?

"What do you think?"

"Uh...What is it?" Miku had never seen such a vehicle before.

"It's a 2012 Chevy Camaro, an American import. I...sort of have a thing for muscle cars." Luka answered with an embarrassed giggle and a blush spreading on her face. "I just recently got it. Is it weird?"

Taken aback by the pinkette's question Miku responded quickly in defense. "No, I actually think it kind of suits you…"

"Oh...R-Really? Well thanks." The blush on Luka's face became a bit darker. "It's not too far to the café so how about we get going?" She then unlocked the car and they both got in. Luka started the vehicle and revved the engine a bit, bringing out the deep growl of the engine. After securing their seat belts they were off.

Just as Luka had said it didn't take too long for them to arrive at their location, about ten minutes by Miku's reckoning. It looked like a nice place; it wasn't particularly large or extravagant, but it seemed to fit. Miku wondered why it was the pinkette's favorite.

"Good, they're still open. And it looks like there's only a few people inside." she said as she was pulling into a parking spot. She turned off the car and the two of them got out and headed towards the entrance of the café. When they opened the door a little bell rang out announcing their entrance. The few people that were in the café were too indulged in talking to each other that they didn't even notice that the famous Luka Megurine just walked in.

Miku followed Luka to a small two person table in the corner and sat down opposite the pinkette. "This place is nice. I've never heard of it before, is it new?"

"Not really, just kind of 'off the beaten path' so to speak. Wait till you try the sweets, they're amaaaazing!"

Not five seconds later a waitress came up to their table. "Welcome to Fourchette Do- Luka!"

"Hi there Haku. You're still working?"

"Yeah, I'm covering for another waitress who called in sick. So who's your friend here?"

"Oh, Haku, this is Miku Hatsune. She's the girl who won the CrypTone contest"

"Well, nice to meet you Miku-chan. I'm Haku Yowane"

"Nice to meet you too, Yowane-san" Miku replied politely.

"Haku's worked here practically since it opened" Luka interjected.

"Yeah, I'm a trooper. So what are you doing here so late?"

"Well, Miku just finished recording her song and we're out celebrating"

"Oh, how fun! You know, Luka's told me all about your singing. She says your voice is 'Out of this world.'" Haku then made a teasing face at Luka. She blushed at the recount of what she had told her friend about the teal girl. Miku also blushed upon hearing this bit of information. "So, have you decided on what you would like?"

Luka snapped out of her embarrassing moment to respond, "I think I'll just have the usual. What about you Miku?"

"Um, I'll have a piece of vanilla cake please"

"And two Hot Chocolates" Luka quickly added.

"Ok I'll be right back with your order" and she left.

"So I guess you come here a lot huh?"

"Yeah, and Haku's been a longtime friend, so it's nice to come here and see her on her break"

"She seems like a great friend"

"She is. But enough about her. Come to think of it, I've known you for a few weeks now and don't really know anything about you"

"Well, what did you want to know?" Miku was slightly embarrassed to be put on the spot.

"How about your family and where you grew up?"

"Ok. Well I've lived in this city all my life with my mom- and d- Oh Shoot! I was supposed to call my mom as soon as I was done with the recording"

"Well go ahead and call her right now then." Miku nodded and dialed her mom's number on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom"

"Ah, Miku dear. Are you all finished with your song stuff?"

"Yeah, we finished a little while ago"

"So are you on your way back then?"

"Actually no. Luka took me out to this café to celebrate. I hope that's okay?"

"You're with Luka right now?" she sounded excited. Uh-oh

"Yes…"

"OMG, Can I Talk To Her!" Miku pulled the phone away from her ear at the sheer loudness of her mother's voice through the phone. It was even loud enough for Luka to hear clearly.

"Mom, calm down!" Luka was laughing at the scene before her. She then reached out her hand.

"I'll talk to her"

"Really? Ok…" Miku handed over her phone.

"Hello?" Luka said calmly into the cellphone's microphone.

"Luka-san? Wow I can't believe I'm talking to you. I'm a huge fan!"

"Haha, well thank you. I'm a fan of your daughter" This caused Miku to blush.

"Really? That makes me so proud. Well, I don't want to interrupt your little date, so thank you for looking after my Miku, Luka-san. You can give her the phone back" _Great. Even Miku's mom was calling a date._

"Yeah, sure"

"Bye, Luka-san"

"Bye…" she then handed the phone back to Miku.

"Mom?"

"Miku dear. You're welcome to come home whenever you're done with Luka Ok?

"Yeah, ok mom. Bye"

"See you when you get home dear" Miku hung up. "Sorry about that Luka. I hope she didn't bother you with her craziness"

"No that's ok. She was very nice" Inside Luka was still battling with the fact that she had called it a date.

Just then, Haku returned with a tray and began placing their desserts on the table.

"Alright, here we are: one Lemon Parfait, a piece of vanilla cake, and two hot chocolates"

"Thank you Haku, as always it looks so yummy!" Luka said happily.

"Yes, it really does"

"Well if there's anything else you need just give me a wave!" and as soon as she had appeared she was gone.

"Lemon, eh?"

"Oh yeah. I think it's the slight sour taste. I just love it" Luka replied with a smile while scooping some of said parfait out of the bowl.

"I've never had anything 'lemony' before"

"What? Oh well then you've got to try it" Luka's voice suddenly got several degrees lower in volume, "Would you...like to try some of mine..?"

This simple question caused both of the girls to break out in a reddish complexion. Miku then responded very weakly, "S-Sure…" She then reached for the spoon that was place on the table but when she looked up Luka had already scooped up some of the parfait and was holding it out in front of her. _OH MY GOD! She wants to feed it to me!_

Luka was feeling very hot on the inside due to performing such an intimate act, and Miku was doing no better. They both felt as if the temperature I the room had shot up about ten degrees. Miku, forced to make the next move in the exchange slowly leaned across the table with eyes shut tight. Luka inched the spoon closer towards the teal girl's opening mouth nervously. _I can't believe I'm actually going to feed her! What was I thinking?_

The moment Miku's mouth closed around the spoon in the pinkette's hand she was met with a very pleasant taste on her tongue; slightly sour but also sweet. As the spoon slid between her lips a small smile graced its way upon them.

"D-Do you like it?"

Miku couldn't even get words out so she simply nodded. This made the pink haired girl very happy. Both girls were sitting across from one another, with matching smiles as well as reddened cheeks.

"So...uh, what about you? All I know about you is what's written in magazines and such"

The two girls continued eating their sweets, learning more about the other as the night progressed on. Miku learned that Luka had actually lived in the United States for about eight years before returning to japan for work. They hadn't even realized how much time had passed until they were being asked to leave by Haku.

"I know you two are having fun and all on your 'date'. But I do have to close up and go home you know" She said teasingly almost pushing them out the door. For like the fiftieth time both girl formed a blush upon their faces. Both girls had the same thought,_ I knew it felt like a date…_

"Wow! Is that really the time?" Miku said looking at the clock display on her phone. "I need to get home soon"

"Come on, I'll take you" All the trains were probably closed anyway.

"Yeah ok. Thanks" Miku realized the same thing Luka had, and trains were no longer an option.

"Come back soon you two!" Haku said while waving at them. She then went back inside.

Miku got inside Luka's car and they took off towards Miku's house. They were slightly more comfortable with each other now which made conversations easier. They talked about a few things on the way back (mostly girly stuff) while Miku was giving the pinkette directions to her house.

When they arrived at the teal girl's house, Luka parked her car, turned it off and stepped out with the tealette. As they were making their way up the front door Miku had a few more things to say.

"Hey, Luka. I just, wanted to thank you...for today, and everything else you've done. You've helped make a dream of mine come true, so thank you." Miku was blushing slightly but had it under control. This moment was important to her.

"You're very welcome Miku. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. And I hope we'll do it again someday"

They both had a sort of sad smile on their faces. They realized that with Miku's recording done, they wouldn't see each other all that much.

"Yeah...me too" Suddenly the tealette was embraced in a hug that she happily participated in

Luka didn't know what caused her to hug the petit girl, but she gladly sunk into it when she felt her return the embrace. Both girls feared that they would not see the other again for a long time, so they wanted to make the most of this moment together. When they finally released, they said their goodbye's too each other, and parted ways; Miku unlocking the door to her house, and Luka walking back to her car.

After Miku closed the door behind her she went over to the window and took one last look at the pinkette making her way towards her exotic vehicle. She watched as she opened the door then looked up at the house. She noticed Miku in the window and held her hand up in a wave. Miku responded likewise. Then the pair of taillights sped off and turned a corner, disappearing from view._ Bye…_

* * *

><p>A few days later Miku was sitting at home after a long day at school when she received a phone call from her friend Rin.<p>

"Hey, Rin. What's up?"

"Turn on the news right now! Channel 7!"

"Ok, Why?" But Miku didn't need an answer for as soon as she switched over to the channel she saw her face up in the corner. "Never mind…"

Apparently it was a report about her song. She listened to what the news lady was saying…

"The buzz this week is about CrypTone's contest winner, Miku Hatsune. With her song set to be released this weekend. We wanted to find out more about this new singer from someone she worked with during the process. So we sent our Channel 7 news team to CrypTone Incorporated to speak with Popular Songstress Luka Megurine. We go there live right now"

The TV screen then switched to a live camera interview with Luka. It now had Miku's full attention.

"So tell us Megurine-san. Who is this Miku Hatsune?"

"Well she's quite a talented singer with a beautiful voice. In the short time that we worked together, I couldn't get enough of it"

"So the song is called, "From Y to Y" and we have information that not only the lyrics, but the music itself is played by Hatsune-san. Is this true?"

"Yes it is. It's actually the same song she used to win the contest. And while I've never seen her play the piano firsthand, she does seem to be talented in that area as well."

"It must be a well written musical piece if it won over the famous Luka Megurine am I right?"

"Absolutely, it has easily become one of my favorite songs. I'd highly recommend that people check it out when it releases this weekend." She had a smile on her face.

"Well, with your recommendation I'm sure many people will. Thank you for your time Megurine-san"

"My pleasure. And Miku, if you're watching, I miss you" Luka remained professional on camera but Miku was as red as a tomato.

"It sounds like the two of you got pretty close during your time together."

"Of course we did. Miku is such a sweet and kind girl, it would be difficult for anyone one not to get along with her. I consider myself lucky to have met her. And even more so to have befriended her." Miku felt an extremely warm and pleasant wave of emotion roll over her entire body._ And I'm lucky to have befriended you, Luka…_

"Back to you in the studio."

The screen switched back to the news lady from before, "Miku Hatsune's Single "From Y to Y" goes on sale this-" Miku shut the television off, but strangely she still heard some noise. She looked for the source and realized it was coming from her cellphone; she was still on the line with Rin, so she brought it back up to her ear."

"-and Miku sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-"

"Shut Up Rin!"

"Ok fine, but that's pretty cool huh? I'm sure people are gonna recognize you all over the place now. And think about tomorrow at school…"

"Yeah, that's gonna be interesting"

The two friends continued chatting for a while. The next day was exactly as they predicted. Just about everyone was rushing up to Miku to ask questions about her song, Luka, and whatever else came to their minds. Luckily for Miku, her crazy 'blond ball of energy' best friend was there to help keep them at bay. It wasn't just at school either, strangers were recognizing her on the street, and wherever she went. _What's it gonna be like when the song actually gets released?_

The Weekend of the Release

It was a holiday weekend so there was no school on Monday. The time had come for the release of Miku's song. Miku had planned to spend the day at home so she could avoid the chaos that she was expecting based on what she had gone through all week. She had invited her friends over to keep her company throughout the day. They didn't need to be out there anyway, Miku had already given them all a free copy of the song the day before. They spent the day, playing games and whatnot. It had been a week since Miku had last spoken to Luka…

The following day was slightly less hectic for the staff at CrypTone Inc. Mr. Nagase sat in his office staring at his computer screen filled with charts and numbers. His eyes were wide at what he was seeing. He then got an email from the president of the company. He immediately picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Hatsune, We need to talk"

**END OF CH.2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah im gonna end you on a bit of a cliffhanger, deal with it. XD (Its not that bad, not like someone else who shall remain nameless...)<strong>

**Anyway thanks to all the readers/reviewers. i loved seeing all the feedback. helped motivate me a bit.**

**I actually did not expect for this chapter to be as long as it ended up. but I'm glad that it turned out like that.**

**REVIEWER REPLIES**

******  
><strong>**Baka-Meow-chan**: Thanks a lot for your nice words. i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**someone**: Had no idea until you pointed it out. haha (x_x)

**Blue Neonlightshow:** Thanks a lot. And I most certainly will.

**IdrewAcow: **Thanks, that really means a lot to me. hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long right? XX Thats a huge weight off my shoulders saying that my writing is easy and pleasant to read. so thanks again. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**PaperCutVictim: **Thanks so much. I've been a fan of yours for a while so your support means a lot. From Y to Y is my personal favorite vocaloid song so i just had to add it. plus I've never seen it used in any other story I've read. ^_^

**Seishun Vibration:** Not a problem at all. i really enjoy your Slice of life story. Thank you for your encouraging words. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters. :-D

**Thyrokio:** Well thanks. I also think that the length works out really well.

**Baddamobs: **Thanks, constructive criticism helps people get better. Im still improving and have a long way to go so thanks. I hope this chapter works better for you.

**Chinensis' Fan:** Thanks, i hope you liked it and look forward to the next as well.

**FreedomFighter2184: **You got a pretty sweet name! Thank you, usually i hate to write but i agree. when you like the subject it certainly is more fun. Im glad that my writing comes off as enjoyable and easy to read. that really makes me feel better about my style of writing. sorry it took so long.

**madrox23:** Thank you very much. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out here. I'm glad that you find the elements of the story are fitting with so well. so thanks again. I hope you look forward to the next chapter as well.

**lupi-san:** Thanks a lot. Im glad you enjoy my style.

**DnutYukiro:** Sorry it took so long. :-)

**Iluvian Melody:** An Epic? i don't know about that but thanks!

**StattStatt: **Ah, a DA traveler. i hope you like all my other stuff over there. but thanks for your support on this story. what's funny about that is IdrewAcow(who writes Sneering Eyes) actually motivated me to try writing in the first place. we're also each others beta-readers. as well as good friends. :-D


	3. She Signs

**AN: Hello everyone. I sincerely apologize that this took so long to get out. Way longer than it should have.**

**I wasn't dead through the long wait though. I did upload my other story 'Immunity' during that time, and if you haven't read it please do. Im sure that you'll enjoy it. But that doesn't really make up for making you all wait so long. Ive decided to make my chapters shorter so that i will be able to get them out sooner. This one would have likely been twice as long, but i cut it in half so i could get this out. **

**I want to thank IdrewAcow for her help with beta-reading and offering support along the way. ^^**

**So read on. Ch. 2 reviewer replies after the story.**

* * *

><p>Miku Hatsune was once again sitting on the train headed into the city. She had received a call from Luka's Manager, Mr. Nagase, the day before saying that they had some urgent business to discuss. She had no idea whether it was a good or bad thing though, so she sat there wondering the whole ride.<p>

The train car she was sitting in wasn't packed but it also wasn't empty. There were a few other people heading into the city as well. Miku knew she was the hot topic at the moment and, as to not bring attention to herself, had left her hair down, as opposed to its usual 'twin-tail' styling. She was also wearing a hat and sunglasses. The disguise hadn't worked as well as she had hoped however, as the few others in the car had recognized the unique teal color of her hair. They were kind enough and didn't harass her with questions; just an autograph and congratulations. She was thankful for that.

The train stopped and the 'disguised' tealette made her way towards the CrypTone building, avoiding as many major streets as she could. When she finally arrived, there was a huge crowd of journalists and fans out front in the plaza. Luckily Mr. Nagase had told her that they were there, and to go around to the back entrance. She walked around the building, careful not to be spotted by the press, and found herself in the staff parking lot. She looked around hoping to see it, and sure enough, there was Luka's Camaro. This eased the teal girl's mind a bit. _Luka's here…_

The teal girl continued to walk towards the rear entrance of the towering skyscraper, and eventually spotted Luka's Manager waiting for her by the door.

"Nagase-san." She yelled out to him with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, Miss Hatsune. Wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for your hair color."

_Yeah, I figured..._

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please follow me."

Mr. Nagase slid a card through the card reader attached to the wall next to the back door. With a small beep and a green light, the door was opened and the two of them went inside.

Miku wanted to know why she had been called so suddenly. She had been given no information other than to show up as soon as possible. She had wanted to bring her mom or dad with her, but both were out working. She called her mom before she left to let her know of the situation, and make sure it was okay to go. Her mother had said it was fine as long as she wasn't back too late. She had also wished her good luck.

"Umm...Nagase-san?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm curious, as to why you needed me so soon. It was my understanding that after the song came out the only contact required was for finances, and that it would be once a month."

"Well, yes that is true. However this is a special case."

Miku had followed Mr. Nagase though several twists and turns and were now in the lobby. Outside the windows she could see that same pack of journalists hungry for any story or piece of news they could get their hands on. She also noticed the reason that they were staying outside; two rather large, well-built gentlemen were watching over the front entrance. One of them turned and looked at Miku. He had an expressionless face, as if he were a robot. Scary… Miku was slightly afraid for a moment and then she saw a kind smile form on his face and he gestured to her with a thumbs up.

Then he spoke with a deep voice, "Love the song, kid."

_Eh?_

Miku was shocked and then, remembering to be polite, "O-Oh, Thank you very much!"

She bowed quickly to the man and then proceeded to meet back up with Mr. Nagase, who was waiting for an elevator.

"So, you said, "special case". What does that mean?"

"I don't actually know the details, but you'll soon find out. You're going up to meet the president right now, and I'm sure he'll explain it all to you."

_THE PRESIDENT!_… "Th-th-the p-president!" Miku suddenly became extremely nervous. _What would the president need to talk to me about? The song? Maybe something's wrong with it…Please don't let that be the reason!_

The elevator arrived, the doors opening. The two of them entered it and Mr. Nagase pushed the button that held the number 57. _Guess we're going to the top._

And up they went. The speed of the elevator was fairly fast and before long they had arrived at the highest point of the tower that you could get to, without climbing the outside of the tower, which Miku didn't care to do.

The tealette followed Luka's Manager over to a waiting area, where Miku assumed business men would wait for their meeting with the president. And when she looked at herself, the situation was quite similar. Mr. Nagase had a quick conversation with the receptionist behind the desk before going back into the elevator and making his way down to the lower levels. Miku took a seat on one of the several comfortable chairs and couches. She began to ponder the possible reasons why she was about to meet the one in charge of everything under her feet.

"Hatsune-san?" Miku was brought out of her thoughts by the receptionist calling her name.

"Y-Yes?"

"It'll be just a few more minutes. He's on a phone call, so if you could just wait patiently, that would be great." She had a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah, okay." Miku fell back into the cushion of the chair and went back to her thoughts, only this time they were filled with pink. All the times she had spent with Luka. Miku found them to be very precious to her, which was strange. They had only known each other about two or three weeks. And it's not like thinking about Rin made her feel this way, in fact when Miku thought of the 'energy ball' that was Rin, she actual felt a little tired_. She needs to cut down on sugar or whatever else she's got, and calm down sometimes._

Then as the yellow background receded in her mind, Luka returned holding something that was also yellow. As she got closer, Miku realized that it was the lemon parfait Luka ordered at the café. She was feeding it to her again; the spoon full of deliciously sour-sweet was being inched towards her mouth once again. Miku experienced the feeling of the same apprehension she had when It first happened. Her cheeks got hot, her body began to feel warmer, and it felt like her heart was trying to win a boxing match against her ribcage.

"Hatsune-san, He's ready for you now."

Just like that it was over. Miku opened her eyes and composed herself, reminding herself that it was just a day-dream. "Oh, Ok." She got up and walked nervously over to the large double door next to the reception desk. She looked back at the receptionist and she nodded, before going back to filing her nails. Miku's gaze returned to the door in front of her. Having absolutely no idea what was going to happen on the other side of it, she turned the handle...and entered.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind the teal girl, startling her as it closed loudly in the otherwise silent room. Miku took a moment to check out her surroundings. The room she now found herself in was very different than the one she just left. It was darker, more elegant, and yet it had a certain…'business-y' feel to it. It was also much larger; the distance between the two people who were in the room was easily twenty-five feet.<p>

"Well...Miku Hatsune. Our new celebrity." The man sitting behind the desk addressed her without looking up from his computer screens. "Please have a seat." He then gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of the ornate desk.

Miku briskly made her way over to the chairs indicated. She wasn't sure if it was the uncertainty of why she was here, or the aura the room gave off, but she was feeling uneasy.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice this morning. My name is Takeru Takemoto. I'm the president of this fine company. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." He was right.

"Yes...I am." Miku was nervous. She was just a normal high school girl, and yet she was having a one-on-one meeting with the person in charge of a major organization. And she still didn't know why. Was it good or bad? She just didn't know...

The gentleman was now looking at the tealette sitting before him. "Well then, I'll give you the details. Since your song came out two days ago, it has had astounding popularity; even better than what our analysts predicted. Your song has even reached the worldwide audience; the United States, as well as Europe, are also showing surprising results."

Miku was shocked at what she was hearing. People all around the world were listening to her music, her voice. He then continued with what he was saying.

"What's even more incredible is that in the short time it has been available to the public, 'From Y to Y' has made it into the 'Top 5'."

"Th-Th-The T-Top Five~!" Miku almost choked on her own words. This really was incredible. The teal girl had no idea that she was so popular.

"Number two, to be exact. Right behind Luka. Although based on what I've seen so far, that may change." He had an expectant, intriguing smile on his face as if he was contemplating the scenario. As for Miku...her mind was slowly being blown apart. First she was being listened to all over the world and now she was ranked in the Top 5._This is almost too much to handle!_

"And now for the big news…" _Wait, big news? What was everything else he just said then? The opening act or something? What could possibly be bigger than two of the most amazing pieces of information she had ever heard?_

Luka Megurine was walking through the halls of the building. Her intention was to get to her car and go have lunch… but something stopped her. There was something unusual about the air she was breathing. It had unique scent to it… peach? Maybe mango? Then it hit her, _That's what Miku's hair smells like. It smells nice...I could inhale this scent all day… Wait, why do I smell Miku's hair shampoo here anyway? Could she be here…?_ Luka thought about it and found no reason why the petite girl would be here, so she just passed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. _I miss her..._

"...The public wants more. They want to listen to you sing more songs, more styles, more...you. That being said, I have decided to take a chance with you. I'm prepared to offer you a full contract that would make you a professional singer here at CrypTone, Miku Hatsune."

_… … … WHAT~! A JOB! HERE! SINGING, PROFESSIONALLY?_

This truly was a dream come true. Miku would be singing music, the thing she loved to do more than anything else, professionally. He eyes would be sparkling if she was not in a state of total shock. She just sat there not making a sound, or moving an inch. The president noticed her reaction, or lack thereof, and continued speaking.

"This probably comes as a bit of a shock to you, and it's a lot to take in so quickly, but let me just say… I have a feeling that you will do quite well here, Hatsune-san."

Miku's brain finally caught up, "R-R-R-Really? You want me to be a CrypTone Singer?"

The President laughed slightly at the tealette's sudden and rather late outburst.

"Yes, I do. But I also want you to take some time and think about your decision. Talk it over with your parents, and then come back and talk to me, alright?"

Miku thought about what he had said. He was right, it was a big decision. Life-altering even. She wanted to just say 'Yes' right then but it probably was a good idea to think it over. Plus she probably needed to get permission from her parents. She was still a minor after all. "...yeah...ok…"

"Alright then, please see my receptionist outside; she'll give you a phone number you can call to reach me. And thanks again for coming in Hatsune-san."

Miku stood up and nodded to the man, finding herself at a loss for words at the moment. Mr. Takemoto smiled and went back to work on his computers. The teal haired girl made her way back across the room to the doorway, and upon entering the room on the other side was greeted once again by the receptionist behind the desk.

"Ah, Hatsune-san. I trust your meeting went well. I've been told to give you Mr. Takemoto's personal number. Here you are." She handed the tealette a card that contained said number. "You can call any day from eight to six. Have a good day Hatsune-san."

Miku, again finding it difficult to send words out of her mouth from the shock of what had just occurred, simply nodded at the woman. She smiled back at her, and then went back to a stack of papers in front of her. _Everyone seems so busy all the time._ The teal haired girl turned towards the direction of the elevator and upon reaching it pressed the button on the wall that would bring it up to her floor. While waiting for it to arrive, Miku was still deep in thought.

_A singer! A professional singer! This is too good to be true. I mean seriously, I've only done one song. But he did say that people all over the world had been listening to it. Wow… worldwide, that's crazy. Is it really that good? This seems like a dream, and if it is, I am going to be so mad._

The elevator arrived, and Miku stepped inside pressing the button for the lobby. The doors closed and the elevator began making the long trip down. Miku continued to remain inside her mind pondering all the information she had learned today. When the elevator arrived on the ground floor, the tealette mindlessly walked out and began making her way through the halls that would lead her back outside in the parking lot where she entered. She was passing the recording studios when she accidentally bumped into something, her face pressed between two rather large, yet pillow-like objects.

"M-Miku!"

The teal haired girl looked up and saw the smooth, pale skin and deep blue eyes that could only belong to Luka. She seemed confused, but there was also a hint of red on her cheeks as if she was embarrassed by something. A bright colored blush immediately spread its way across Miku's face when she realized where she was.

"Ruga!.." Miku's voice was muffled by the soft orbs surrounding her face. She quickly pulled her face from Luka's chest, her face turning as red as a tomato. "L-L-Luka…! S-Sorry about that." She was extremely embarrassed, so embarrassed that she completely forgot what she had been thinking about just prior to the encounter.

"Ah… well, that's alright." Luka was also embarrassed, but she composed herself, realizing that seeing Miku was an odd yet happy occurrence. "You let your hair down, it looks nice. Although I think I prefer the way you usually wear it."

"Oh, I was actually trying to disguise myself on the way over here, but it didn't work out to well, as you can imagine." Miku pulled up a handful of her hair indicating its bright teal color.

"Yeah, that is quite the unique feature for you. I have the same problem, so I usually wear a wig of some kind… But wait! What are you doing here?"

"I just had a meeting with Mr. Takemoto."

"The President? How come?"

"Well, he actually… just offered me a job here…"

"What! He Did!" Luka was shocked. But she was also feeling slightly overjoyed. This would mean that she and the tealette before her would be working together. And that meant that they could see each other all the time.

"Y-Yeah… he did."

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you! It's your dream right?"

"… Yes." Miku had a shy smile on her face. It was true after all. Singing music was her dream.

"And just think, if you worked here we could see each other all the time." The pinkette clapped her hands together in joy.

Miku hadn't thought of that, but she was right. They would see each other more often. An idea that Miku found quite pleasurable. "Yeah, that would be nice. He also told me I should think about my answer, though. It is a big decision after all."

"Yes it is. I'm not gonna lie to you Miku-" _And even if I tried to lie to her, she's so cute I would cave in a heartbeat._ "-It's not the easiest job in the world. But if you love music, it's all worth it." Luka had a genuine smile on her face, as if she was revealing some great secret to life.

"Right… and I do love music. More than anything."

"And it shows. When I watched you sing it was as obvious as the sun in the sky." This comment caused Miku to smile shyly while her cheeks warmed up and showed a hint of redness. "Oh jeez, look at the time. I gotta go. Bye Miku, hopefully I'll see you later."

"Oh, ok. Bye… Luka." She watched as the pink haired girl walked off in a hurry and turned a corner, leaving her sight. Miku took off in the other direction and made her way to exit out the back of the building. As she stepped outside she donned her sunglasses and hat. She then tried to stuff as a much of her long teal hair into the said hat as she could. However, she did have a lot of it, and so there was still a considerable amount hanging down her back.

She was on her way back to the train station; living in fantasy-land. She was singing on stage with Luka. Dancing together in synchronized choreography. It made her feel so happy. She wanted to be a singer. It was her dream. As soon as she got home, she was going to persuade her parents to let her do so. She couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't let her do it, other than school. They were sure to make that a point of their discussion.

The tealette stepped into an empty train car, which based on the time made sense for it being vacant. No one would be leaving the city at this time; everyone would be at work. She took a seat and a few moments later the train began clacking off towards the more suburban area where she lived.

She arrived home just as her mother was parking the car in the garage. She greeted her with a hug, and then she immediately asked about what had happened at CrypTone.

"So, what's the story dear?" They had walked in to the house and were getting seated in the living room.

"Pretty amazing actually…" Miku was still somewhat in disbelief over the whole situation.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, I got to the building and then was told I was going to see the president."

"The president of the company?" Her mother asked excitedly. "What did he want?"

"He… offered to make me a singer." Miku looked expectantly at her mom to see what her reaction would be. She watched as her mom's expression went from shock to excitement in the blink of an eye.

"That's Wonderful Miku! I'm so excited for you! What did you say?"

"Well, nothing yet. He told me I should take some time to think about it, because it's a big decision."

"He sounds like a very sensible man."

"So what do you think mom?"

"… Miku. I think that you should be the one to decide this on your own. It's your life, so it should be your decision. And whatever you decide, I will back you up on. Ok?"

"Yeah… I really want to do it. I do. But…"

"Miku-dear. If that's really what's in your heart then you should go for it; with everything you've got. ...Back when I was your age, I wanted to be a model."

"You did?" Miku was surprised. Not because her mother was ugly, no. Quite the contrary. But she also was incredibly shy in front of crowds. Miku figured that that was where she got it from.

"Yes I did. I was even offered a job… but I didn't take it because I was too afraid. And I've always regretted it. I never got to find out what it would be like. But in the end, I'm perfectly happy with the way my life turned out. I have a good job, a loving husband, and the two best children a mother could ask for." She pulled her daughter in for a loving hug. "I suppose my point is don't live life with any regrets, ok? If this singing thing is something you really want to do, then you should." It was the best motivation the teal girl could've wished for.

"Thanks mom… I will. And I promise I won't regret it."

"Good, just remember to keep up with your studies as well."

"Yeah ok…" She feigned reluctance, and received a pat on the head from her mother.

"Gasp! You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"We have to throw a party!" She suddenly became very excited and left the room, talking to herself as she already began planning it. Yukari Hatsune loved throwing parties. Miku always thought that it was because she loved to be the hostess, and receive various compliments on the house and other things. The tealette chuckled slightly at the sight of her mom returning to the soft chair with a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling notes for the party.

* * *

><p>Miku was once again on her way to the CrypTone building. She had called the number she had, and was asked to come in right away. She sat on the train again, only this time it was quite full; being a weekend. The tealette had no chance. She was almost instantly recognized; being swarmed by people who were asking questions, wanting an autograph, or squealing in delight. Miku was about to have a nervous breakdown when from out of nowhere, a loud and scary voice was heard.<p>

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PACK OF ANIMALS!"

Miku; slightly stunned at the sheer volume of the voice, looked around for its source. Then, appearing from in between two strangers was Rin.

"Rin?"

"Heya."

"That was you?"

"Yeah… Now hold on a moment." The feisty girl turned to face the other passengers on the train and gave them a glare that would've scared off a tiger. After seeing this look they all averted their gaze and pretended to be disinterested in anything that was going on.

"Thanks Rin."

"Sure. So what's up?" The blond girl took a seat next to her friend.

"I'm on my way over to CrypTone right now."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, you can't tell anyone but…" The teal girl leaned in to whisper in Rin's ear. "they offered me a job, and I'm going to take it."

"THEY OFFERED YOU A J-" Her mouth was suddenly covered by Miku's hand.

"Shhh! Nobody's supposed to know yet."

Rin, after calming down from her burst of excitement, "But that's so cool! That means you'll actually make songs for a living, and you'll be famous!"

"Yeah. But you have to promise not to tell anybody until the company announces it first."

The blond girl pouted, but then replied, "Yeah, ok… But once they do, I can go around telling everybody that I knew it first right?"

Miku laughed. "Yes, you can."

The two teens smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of the commute talking about this and that.

Rin continued to stay with her best friend as she made her way towards the CrypTone office. But she was forced to leave her side when they reached a shop along the way, which was why she was in the city to begin with. They made their goodbyes and as Rin walked into the shop, the tealette continued heading for her destination. She had reached it, and while there were fewer paparazzi at the entrance, it was still more than Miku wanted to deal with.

Just then she heard a rumbling growl come up behind her. She turned around and saw that the source of the noise was Luka's car. The pinkette rolled down the window, "Miku! Hi!"

Miku felt her heart beat increase immediately. "Oh, uh… Hi Luka."

"What's going on?"

"Just came by to talk to the president again."

"Oh! So you've decided eh?"

"Yes… I'm going to do it."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you. You'll be my little kouhai!" Now Luka's heart was beating rapidly. _That sounded a little too cute I think… and now I'll have fantasies about her being my kouhai._

_Her 'little kouhai'? Why did that sound so wonderful?_

"O-Oh, is that so… Then, I guess that would make you, my…senpai." Miku was slightly embarrassed as well as excited when she said that last word.

Luka almost slammed her foot on the accelerator when she her the tealette call her 'senpai'. It was so adorable, and she thanked the heavens that she was given the opportunity to meet the teal girl. She regained her composure, and continued the conversation.

"W-Well then, would you like me to walk you in? I don't think you want to go through the front. I wouldn't want you to face the press, without any experience. We can go in through the back."

"...Yeah, thanks. Just imagining it makes me feel uneasy."

"Then hop in." She unlocked the car doors, and Miku took her place in the passenger seat.

The two of them took the less than a minute drive around to the back of the building and parked in Luka's designated spot, which was very close to the door. They stepped out and walked a few steps to the rear entrance. Luka scanned her access card and they were allowed in.

They walked through the halls; an awkward silence between them. Miku was wrapped in her thoughts; a single question on her mind. She had her head down slightly looking at the floor in front of her.

"Miku… you ok?"

"What? Oh… yeah, just umm…" Miku brought her hands up close to her chest and began twiddling with her thumbs.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, well you see… my mom's throwing a party this weekend. Because I'm going to be a singer now. She likes to throw parties and stuff like that. I think it makes her..." Miku realized she was getting off topic and recovered "Anyway, I was sort of wondering if maybe, you know… you wanted to come?"

The blush on Miku's face was a red as red could be. "Y-You've helped me out so much and so I thought you might like to celebrate with me…"

Luka stood and absorbed every word. Miku was being so adorably cute, her nervousness adding to the cuteness even more. The pinkette wanted nothing more than to accept the teal girl's offer, but unfortunately she had to break some bad news to her.

"Oh, Miku. I would love to go to your party… but I have to work this weekend." She was saddened that she had to say no to the small girl, but when she saw the look on her new kouhai's face, she felt like something extremely sharp had pierced her heart.

The disappointment in Miku was obvious. Her head hung low, and she simply had the appearance of someone who had been let down. The courage that the teal girl had worked up just to ask the pinkette had combined with the sadness of her not being able to make it, into this feeling of being absolutely crushed. She tried her best not to let it show on her face, but she wasn't convincing anybody.

"O-Oh… I completely understand…" Miku looked up at Luka; hiding the sadness she felt behind a fake smile. "You're a very busy person after all…"

The smile that Miku was wearing may as well have been tears to Luka. She could tell, without a doubt that she had disappointed her. She tried to uplift her mood by saying something more positive.

"But you know what? Now that you're going to work here, we'll probably get to see each other all the time, maybe even work together."

Luka's attempt at cheering up her the petite girl seemed to be success. The aura of sadness slowly disappeared, leaving one of contempt.

"That's true…"

"Good! And hey, I'll even take you back to that café we went to sometime soon, alright?"

Memories of the first time came rushing back to the tealette, and a slight blush spread across her face.

"...I'd like that."

Luka smiled and then looking at her watch, realized what time it was.

"Oh jeez! I am so late! I gotta go, Miku. But it was nice seeing you, and I look forward to working together."

"Y-Yeah, me too."

Luka took off in a quickened pace down the hall and into one of the studio doors. Miku on the other hand stood motionless for a few moments before making her way back to the elevators and up to the president's office. She had been here a few times now, so she felt like she wouldn't get lost. While waiting for the elevator to reach the top, she tried to push the disappointment out of her mind and get ready for her meeting with the company's head.

When she exited the elevator up on the top floor. She was greeted by the receptionist and told to go in to see the president immediately. Miku nodded to her and turned the big brass handle of the large wooden door.

"Ah, Hatsune-san. Welcome back. Please have a seat." He once again motioned to the chairs in front of his ornate desk; not looking away from his computer screens once.

The teal girl sat down after greeting the man politely.

"So, You've decided to be a singer?"

"Yes. It's always been my dream, and this is a wonderful opportunity that you've given me."

"I'm pleased to hear that Hatsune-san." He then pulled out one of his desk drawers and pulled out a few sheets of heavily printed paper. "Here's your contract. Basically states that all your music and other related things are licensed through CrypTone."

The teal girl took the contract, and in her hands now, was her future. Her ultimate dream; just a few pen strokes away. She took a quick but thorough look over the contract, just to make sure she wasn't signing up for some crazy thing. Not that she was expecting the company to do such a thing. Satisfied, she took the pen that the president had laid out for her.

Down at the bottom of the last page was a blank line. She placed the tip of the pen at the beginning then paused for a moment.

_This is it… I'm going to be a singer…_

'Hatsune Miku'

She signed her name in an elegant cursive along the line. And with that single signature, her life would never be the same.

"Thank you very much Hatsune-san." The president took the contract and placed it off to the side. "Do you have the CD with you?"

"Yes, it's in my bag." Miku was asked to bring a CD with her songs on it for the company to hear. It was so they could find out what genres she was skilled in, and which ones she wasn't. Sort of a sampling of her abilities. She fished the disk out of her bag and handed it to Mr. Takemoto.

"Ah, excellent. I'll pass this along to your manager."

"I'm going to have a manager?"

"Well, of course. I'm going to have Takashi Nagase work with you."

"Isn't that Luka's manager?"

"Yes, but he asked to work with you. And he can handle it."

"Oh… well ok then." Did it matter that they would be sharing a manager? Did it mean that the two of them would see each other more often?

"So on that note, do you have any further questions about working here?"

The tealette thought for a moment, but nothing was coming to mind. "Not really…"

"Alright then. We shall see you back here in two weeks, and then we will get started. I look forward to seeing what you can do Hatsune-san." The president offered a genuine smile at Miku, who smiled in return. She got up from her chair, shook his hand, and then turned to leave. She had just opened the door when she was interrupted.

"Oh, and Hatsune-san…"

She turned back toward the man "Yes?

"Welcome to CrypTone Incorporated."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

And with those last words, she left.

* * *

><p>The weekend had arrived. All of Miku's friends had shown up at her house for her party, along with their parents. This get-together was probably best described as a 'Double Party.' Miku's mother had really gone all out. First there was Miku's party. She and her friends would play video games, swim in the pool, and other things that teenagers do. It was going to end with a sleepover.<p>

Then there was the adult party. All of the parents would have a more calm festivity. The moms all chatting while drinking cocktails, the dads watching the game on the TV outside with beers. Everyone was certainly having a good time, and Yukari was darn proud of it.

All of Miku's friends had shown up: Rin, Len, Gumi, Miki, and Neru. They had each congratulated the tealette upon their arrival, and were now all eating some snacks while sharing a conversation about what she was going to do.

"So, what kind of songs are you going to sing?" asked Miki.

"I'm not sure. I would love to sing some of the songs I've already written. But the president said that people wanted all kinds of styles."

That's so cool! You already have fans!" Gumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah… but I need to figure out a disguise of some sort. It's sure to be even crazier now that it's official and everything."

"Good point, have you seen it when Luka goes somewhere, like at the music awards. It's INSANE!"

The mention of the pinkette's name and how she wasn't here made the teal girl a little upset. But she was soon called over by her father to where all the adults were gathered.

"Congratulations Miku." said the twin's mother.

"Yes, congrats kiddo." added their dad.

"Thank you!"

"Must be pretty cool to be famous, eh?"

"I'm actually not too sure about that yet…" referring to the train incident. The adults all laughed along with Miku.

It was a bit strange to them. Here Miku was just sixteen, and she already had a career.

Then Miki's mother picked up the conversation, "So, what's it like down at that huge building? I see it on my way to work, but how is it like inside?"

"It's pretty crazy. It seems like everybody has five different things to do in different places, all at the same time. But the last time I went is was pretty quiet. And I could see it being very easy to get lost in there. There are like, thousands of doors, and they all look the same."

"Seems like it will be a very lively pace to work then."

"True."

"Do you know any details about how often you have to be there and what you'll do?"

"Not really. They said that it would all be explained later on. As for what I'll be doing; besides singing I'm not sure."

"Well you have a wonderful voice Miku. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks!" She smiled happily at all of them.

The parents continued to question the tealette for a few more minutes before she was 'saved' by her friends.

"Hey Miku! You wanna play Super Smash Bros.?"

"Definitely! You guys are going down!" She made a confident fist gesture and ran back to her friends.

As they were preparing the game; getting out the controllers, moving the table out from in front of the couch, a new addition to the group made its way out of her room, eager to join in the fun.

"I wanna play too~!"

Miku turned to look at her younger sister, dashing out from the hall. "Hikari! How was your nap?" She said while lifting her up onto her lap.

"Good…" She now sat happily on her older sister's thighs.

Hikari Hatsune: Miku's little sister. She's four years old, and smart as can be. She wants to be exactly like her sister in every way. They have a similar hairstyle; although Hikari's is shorter in comparison. And both adored leeks more than any other food.

Now, by playing, Hikari didn't actually mean that she would use a controller herself. She would pretend to be a part of the game by throwing punches at the television screen. Usually along with whenever Miku was doing well.

The game started, and they were choosing their characters: Miku was Fox, Rin was Pikachu, Len was Link, and Gumi was Samus. Neru was busy texting on her phone, and Miki was waiting to play against the winners, as only four could play at a time.

They chose their battle stage, and started the fight. Miku was able to use the speed of her character to do quite a bit of damage; choosing to go after Len first. An intense battle sequence up on screen matched the one going on inside the tiny tealette's imagination.

Throwing fists in rapid succession, Hikari was moving around so much that she was falling off of her sister's lap. She decided it would be better for the both of them if she stayed off. She climbed down from the couch and picked up her 'fight' on the floor. Throwing punches and attempting karate kicks while grunting with "Hai!"s and "Ya!"s.

It was down to just two of them; Miku and Rin. Hikari had stopped her imaginary battle and was watching with great interest. They were both very close to being defeated. Miku grinned inwardly. She had a strategy for just this type of situation. Sh ran towards Rin's Pikachu, jumped and then, just as she was about to land on top of it she double jumped.

Rin Took the bait and tried to attack her when she came close but missed. And in that split second when Pikachu was recovering from its attack, Miku's Fox kicked it; sending it flying across the battleground, giving her the win.

"YAAAAAY~!" Hikari was ecstatic. She ran over to her sister, and jumped up on top of her hugging her tightly. "Miku-Nee, Miku-Nee!"

The group of friends laughed at her excitement. It was a close game, and the adrenaline was pumping.

"So who's next?" asked the tealette.

"Well you won so…" replied Len.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take a break and get some food for myself and Hikari."

"Food, Food!"

"Ok so, Miki I guess you can take her spot. Neru… did you want to play?"

"...No thanks…" she said without looking up from her cell.

The friends got the next game set up while Miku took her sister out to the snack table out in the backyard. There was quite an extensive collection of party foods. Various chips and vegetables with their own various dips, crackers and cheeses, you name it.

She was setting up a plate with the snacks that she knew Hikari would like, while she recounted her sisters fight; motions and all.

"That was so cool when you flew up over that guy and then came down and POW! And then BLAM! Sends him flying across the ground and then you bounced off the wall and…" Miku simply smiled at hearing her younger sisters re-telling of the match.

She was in the middle of gathering her own snacks when the doorbell rang. _Who else could be coming? Everybody was here…_

Then she heard her mom's voice calling from inside, "I'll get it!"

Ten seconds later, there was a sound that no one expected to hear.

"KYAAAAAA~!"

The shriek startled everyone. Miku almost dropped her plate, and Hikari was frightened and hid behind her sister's legs. The room was motionless; frozen with fear. But Miku started moving quickly towards the front door, where the scream had come from. She met her father halfway, who was also running to check on his wife

What Miku saw was something so surprising she just stared; blank faced.

"Hi Miku…"

Standing in the doorway, with Miku's mother holding her hand, was Luka.

"L-L-Luka? Wha...What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for your party of course! Sorry I'm a little late."

"But I-I thought you had work to do…"

"Ah, I blew it off. I'd much rather be here with you. But I gotta say, this," She gestured towards the woman grasping her arm, "…wasn't what I was expecting." she laughed slightly.

"Oh right." Miku took the hint and, with a bit of difficulty, was able to pry her mother off of the pinkette. Her dad took his wife in his own arms, happy that nothing dangerous had occurred. "But won't you get in trouble?"

"A little, but it's worth it." she answered with a smile on her face. This also caused Miku to blush.

She was still trying to work her brain around the fact that she was here. It made her so happy just to see her, but she pushed aside her job for her; that was over the top in Miku's mind.

"Well… I'm happy you could make it." she said softly.

"May I come in?" The pink haired songstress asked politely.

"Oh, of course. Please do."

She placed her foot inside the house; that's when Yukari Hatsune exploded.

"OH MY GOD! LUKA MEGURINE IS IN MY HOUSE!"

This outburst alerted the rest of the house to the current situation. And just seeing a world famous pop star would be enough to make some people go fan crazy, let alone having one in the same room.

Most of Miku's friends had ditched their seats and came running toward the hall where the front doors just to see if it was true; Neru stayed behind, on her phone as usual. What they had heard was indeed the truth. Luka Megurine was here.

They all stared, not making a sound. Miku was leading in the songstress while her father was keeping Yukari at bay, who was still fawning over the pink haired girl.

When Luka finally made it towards the main part of the house where everybody could see her, a million questions suddenly launched out at once. The one that was asked the most however was 'What are you doing here?' It was quite an ordeal for the tealette; Luka on the other hand, who was used to the attention, handled it quite well.

She knew that everybody wanted to ask their questions immediately, hoping to be the first one to get an answer. So she waited in silence, with a small smile on her face, for the noise to die down a bit. She then very calmly opened her mouth to speak; the room going quiet.

"Hello everyone. You all seem to know who I am it seems. Please don't think of me as any different than any of you, at least for today. I am just here to celebrate with my new co-worker. I'll answer your questions, but let's remain calm, alright?"

Miku was amazed. With her short speech she had gained control of the entire room. No one was going crazy…well, except for her mother. The pinkette decided to appease the adults for a short while, that way she could spend the rest of the time with Miku. She explained this to the teal haired girl, who understood and agreed that it was a good idea.

The two of them split; Miku went back to her shocked friends, while Luka, with an extremely excited Yukari, went to join the adults. Miku would join her after a few minutes of dealing with her friends.

When the tealette returned to her circle of friends they started redirecting their questions for Luka at her.

"Why is she here!"

"Wow, she came all the way to see you!"

"I can't believe Luka Megurine is actually in the same room as me!"

The teal haired girl calmed her friend's excitement after a few minutes, then turned around to see how Luka was faring. She was actually doing quite well. If you didn't know who Luka was, she would have easily fit in with the other adults, without even thinking about it. They all seemed to be having a pleasant conversation; sipping their drinks and whatnot. The only thing that was off was that Luka was still being held onto by Miku's mom.

Miku felt a little something deep inside her, and she went over to where the adults were.

"Oh, Miku! You have a wonderful co-worker here." Said her father.

"Yes! I COMPLETELY Agree~!" Yukari added excitedly.

"Mom! Stop, you're embarrassing me…" The tealette pleaded.

"Oh it's quite alright Miku. I've dealt with," Luka paused to carefully choose her words. She didn't want to offend anyone. "Star-struck fans many times."

"But still~!" Miku then forcibly pulled her mother off of the

pink haired girl and took her off to talk with her alone. Luka watched as the two of them disappeared into another room of the house. It was then that she felt something poking her in the leg. She looked down and was surprised to see a much smaller version of Miku.

"Oh, hello there. And who might you be?"

"Hikari…"

"Nice to meet you Hikari-chan, I'm Luka." she said with a smile. Hikari seemed to be a little shy, but Luka was great with kids. A few of her cousins were about the same age. She squatted down so that she was now at the little one's height; this way she would be less intimidating. "You must be Miku's little sister."

Hikari nodded; still a little shy.

"She's told me a lot about you, you know."

"…like what?"

"Well, she says that you're super smart, and really funny. But I never expected you to be so cute." Luka lightly poked the young tealette in the stomach, which brought out a smile on her both their faces.

"Miku-Nee talks about you a lot too."

"Oh really? And what does she say?"

"She says that you-"

"AH! HIKARI~!" Just then, Miku had walked out of the other room and heard what Hikari was saying, quickly jumping in to stop her.

"Miku-Nee!" The younger acknowledging the return of her sister; unaware of why she had her sudden outburst, as any kid her age would.

"Were you introducing yourself to Luka?"

"Uh-huh. Lu-Nee is really nice!"

"Aww, you really think so? That makes me so happy." The pinkette lifted Hikari into her arms. She was also a little happy because Hikari had already given her a nickname.

"Hikari, you know that song you really like? Japanese Ninja #1?" Miku asked.

"Yeah~!" The young tealette became very excited at the memory of the song. The quick tempo always got her riled up, pretending to be a ninja; one of the reasons why her mother never let her listen to it when it was close to her bed time. Not anymore at least.

"Well, Luka is the one that sang that song." She gestured to the pinkette indicating that the Luka who sang the song and the one holding her sister were the same person. Upon hearing this, Hikari became overjoyed; happiness gleamed off her face, as she hugged Luka around her neck.

Luka became very happy herself. This connection she had with Miku's little sister was also a connection to Miku herself. And that was, in the end, what she wanted most of all.

"You've got quite a bit of friends Miku." the pinkette said motioning over to where said friends were waiting.

"Oh, yeah. They're all dying to meet you." She chuckled.

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

Luka excused herself from the group of adults. They understood that she was here to celebrate with Miku after all. She then followed the teal haired girl over to the younger group; Hikari still happily in her arms.

She leaned in close and whispered, "You tell me what Miku says about me later, OK?"

Hikari nodded with a bright smile on her face.

When the three of them arrived at Miku's circles of friends, they welcomed the pink haired singer with much excitement. More compliments and questions, which Luka was more than happy to answer.

"What's it like being famous?"

"What songs are you working on?"

"How do you keep your hair so silky smooth?"

Hikari was even able to ask one herself when she got the chance.

"Lu-Nee… Do you have any plushies?"

Luka smiled at the question, and while a little embarrassed to admit it, she did have a few.

"Well, actually…" Luka blushed slightly at revealing this truth. "I do have a few…"

"Really? What kinds?"

"Let's see… I have a bunny, a big bear, and my favorite, a tuna." Luka was still blushing from embarrassment.

"A tuna? That's an interesting choice."

"Well, it's my favorite fish so…"

Hikari then added, "I have one too! I have a Tako!"

"Oh really, what color?"

Hikari then grabbed a handful of Luka's long silky hair and said, "Pink! Like this!"

Luka smiled at the tiny tealette in her arms.

Miku grabbed her attention and then proceeded to introduce her friends; saying their names as she gestured to each of them. Luka happily offered a handshake to each of them as they went along.

Inside the pinkette's head, she felt she was crossing a hurdle. She was slowly being involved into Miku's life. Here she was, in her house, meeting her family and friends. All of whom can have a huge impact on someone's life. And if she was able to fit in with them… well that would just be great.

"It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of the story. And i hope you all adore Hikari as much as i do. XD<strong>

**Chapter 4 will go into more of the happening of the party so look forward to that. Hopefully it won't take as long to pump out. If it turns out that its taking longer than expected i may upload a secret something that I've been working on to fill the gap.**

**Anyway, Reviewer Replies:**

**madrox23:** I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully this update makes you happy as well. I makes me happy that you are enjoying the pace and writing style. Again I'm sorry that it took so long.

**FeeptheNinja:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**yuuki yami: **Glad you're enjoying it.

**StattStatt: **Thank you! unfortunately it just took some time to get tis one out.

**IdrewAcow: **I don't think anyone could. i was having problems uploading it at the time. but dot worry about it. You were still first to read it, and give me your opinion. ^^ Im glad you are enjoying it, and yeah the cake reference was good.

**lesa: **Glad you enjoy it.

**Ranshin Sitro: **Sorry it took so long. Sorry about the cliff, but i couldn't resist. XD

**Halios Mililios:** I appreciate the favorite story, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry that it took so long.

**purplemoonfanfic: **It makes me happy that you are enjoying the story so far. Im sorry it took so long to update.

**pleasure: **I will keep on writing it. hopefully it won't take as long to update the next chapter.

**PaperCutVictim: **No worries, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed Miku's mom in this chapter as well.

**yojimbo89: **haha, Its not really that long is it? But I'm glad you're enjoying it regardless.

**Iluvian Melody:** Wow! that's a long review. You're absolutely right, they are very encouraging. and i appreciate the time you took to write such a long one.

Im glad you enjoyed the cake scene, it was fun to write. Im glad that you are enjoying the drawings as well. Haha, a pen that drew in real life, i would appreciate such a gift and would gladly draw you whatever you wanted. XD

Believe me its going to be gradual. Im trying to make it realistic. That was not a date. I tried to make it appear 'date-like'. A bit of foreshadowing if you will. :P

I'll do my best. And yes, this is the first thing I've written that wasn't for school.

**polarhamster10: **Sorry it took so long.

**Senruika: **Oh really, then welcome to my fanfiction pages. XD Im glad that you like the drawings.

Happy that you're enjoying the story. And I'm not the first one to call them that, but i really like it too.

**stalker01: **Thanks! Hopefully it doesn't take as long next time.

**rm928: **hahaha. Im sorry that it took so long, and hopefully this will hold you over till the next update. Which i hope doesn't take as long to get out.


End file.
